Naruto: Pieces of a Dream (PT2)
by Kanehiro
Summary: The battle between Mizutoi and Sasuke is heating up, and an unexpected character shows up!


Mizutoi ran towards Sasuke as he struggled to get up. Mizutoi was so fast, that Sasuke didn't even see Mizutoi get behind him. Mizutoi kicked Sasuke in the back so hard that it fractured a bone in his back. Mizutoi kicked again, but with blinding speed, Sasuke dodged it.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A fireball flew straight at Mizutoi, and it hit him. He was blasted back by the impact, and he flew right into a tree. Out of nowhere, Sasuke was already in front of him, and he was throwing punch after punch. Each one of them hit.

"Now, time to finish this!" yelled Sasuke.

"CHIDORI!"

The Chidori hit Mizutoi, and impaled his chest. Mizutoi just stayed there, motionless, with Sasuke's arm through his chest. Blood was all over both of them. Then, Mizuto turned into sand.

"A sand clone!" exclaimed Sasuke.

A kick hit him in the back of the head and almost knocked him unconscious. Sasuke got back up, and realized it was Mizutoi that kicked him. Sasuke was almost out of chakra. He used the last bit.

"AMATERASU!"

Suddenly, before he could make the move, he fell down in extreme pain.

"Hahaha! Did you forget? The Amaterasu utilizes the Mangekyo Sharingan, to make a powerful black flame at the users focal point. But any form of Sharingan is A Dojutsu. The type of Kekkei Genkai that i'm strong against!" explained Mizutoi.

Sasuke wondered how he could have been so oblivious to that trap. It was perfectly set up. He wondered if he was worthy of this type of opponent.

"Now, Sasuke, time to die!"

Mizutoi started chuckling, devilishly.

"Death: Soul Fracturing Beam Jutsu!"

A beam shot out of Mizutoi's hands. The beam hit Sasuke. He felt Immense pain. It was so painful that he started shaking and trembling, and he started to scream in short bursts and stutters.

"Now the only thing that can save you is- nothing!" yelled Mizutoi.

Sasuke just gave up and accepted defeat. He laid there in pain.

"Right now that beam is tearing your actual soul to shreds! Good luck getting out of this one!"

Sasuke layed there until the pain stopped. He looked up and saw his older brother, Itachi.

"AMATERASU!" Itachi yelled.

Black flames engulfed Mizutoi, and he flew back from the Amaterasu explosion.

Sasuke thought, " _How is my brother alive?! I killed him! And how did he use the Mangekyo Sharingan on him to use Amaterasu?! He's immune to dojutsu!"_

"Hello brother. I am alive, through the Reanimation Jutsu. Sorry if this guy pissed you off. This is an old- _friend_ ," said Itachi.

"KAMUI!" yelled Itachi

Multiple shurikens flew at Mizutoi, out of the Kamui, and stabbed him.

"Itachi… Please…" Mizutoi got out.

Itachi walked up to Mizutoi and pulled out a kunai. He got close.

"Itachi… it doesn't have t-t-to end like th-this…" stuttered Mizutoi

"TO HELL WITH YOU, SCUM!" Itachi yelled as he slit Mizutoi's throat with his kunai.

* * *

"Mizutoi had a special Kekkei Genkai himself, called the Tokubetsuna Men'eki. This is what made him immune to Dojutsu. This Kekkei Genkai is centered in the middle of the chest, so while he fired that beam at you, I secretly put a paper seal on his back, in the middle of his torso. That allowed me to use my Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi explained.

"Why didn't you step in earlier?" asked Sasuke.

"I wanted to assess your skill," Itachi said. "You're getting better at fighting, brother."

"So who is this "Mizutoi" guy?" asked Sasuke.

"Me and him used to be friends. One day, we were training, and I used my Sharingan on him. All the sudden, I fell back in pain. I started screaming, and he felt guilty for hurting me, so he ventured off to the Sand Village. He didn't feel normal, so he became a Rogue Ninja."

"Did you think about your friendship before you killed him?" asked Sasuke.

"I never really liked him," Itachi said. "He was a backstabber. He should feel right at home in Hell."

"I'm going to go now," said Sasuke.

As he got up, he fell down.

"Damn. I forgot that I was out of chakra."

* * *

"Well, where is Mizutoi?"

"He's dead."

"I asked you to bring him back!"

"I had no choic-"

"SILENCE. You failed to complete my mission."


End file.
